


那时你还年少

by juli666



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 那时你还年少。你没有读懂他的眼睛里，焦糖一样，又苦又甜蜜的信息。





	那时你还年少

那时你还年少。  
你没有读懂他的眼睛里，焦糖一样，又苦又甜蜜的信息。

你一直认为应该有一个特别的词，专门用来形容托尼·斯塔克这样的人。他像一颗在舌尖上打滚的柠檬糖，酸的时候，会酸得你想要立刻吐出来。可是，甜的时候，那些腻死人的糖分，会从口腔滑进胃里，在那里生根发芽，变成一株时不时就会撞上心脏的树。他很帅，毫无疑问。他也很聪明，你从不怀疑这世界上会有他解不出的题目。  
他占据了这世界上所有的美好。你看见他，胃里那棵树便簌簌摇摆着叶子，用它的树干顶着你的心脏。有时候这感觉太剧烈，你会捂着嘴逃开，生怕自己在斯塔克面前吐出一颗蜘蛛心脏。也许那上面会有很多蛛网一样的脉络，它们紧紧地附着在赤红的血肉上，每一根蛛丝上面都写着“托尼·斯塔克”。  
他会专注地望着你，尽管时间不会太长。但你不会介意，他就是这样的人，从来不会轻易表白自己。坦诚会让他中毒。当他没有望着你的时候，你仍然会追逐着他的身影。内德说你对钢铁侠有种诡异的痴迷，而你只好说，“他是我的偶像。”  
内德被你骗过去，但米歇尔没有。她偶尔会很难过地看着你。你无法描述那种眼神，但每当你和这样的目光接触，你的心就会颤抖。你在恐惧。  
你知道这是不对的，你不敢和任何人说明。谁能理解你呢？  
谁能看见，十五岁的心，真挚、热烈，鲜活地跳动。和四十五岁的心一样，会爱，会受伤害。  
但如果真要有一颗心受伤，那还是你来吧。毕竟，你可是蜘蛛侠。你可以自愈的，你会好的。

他很少给你打电话，更少发短信，但你发给哈皮的消息，会被自动复制转发给他。你假装不知道，在短信里写对他的崇拜、对帮助他的渴望、对见到他的期待。他无动于衷。于是你开始使坏，写自己对少女不敢道明的喜欢，他打来电话，问你是否需要帮助。  
你无名火起，却又立刻认识到这很没道理。他在视频那一端笑得厉害，像是儿子终于找到女朋友。你挂断电话，倒在窄窄的小床上，眼眶里滚烫，心里却冰凉。  
毕业舞会上，你一个人跌跌撞撞离开礼堂，在学校里漫无目的地游荡。你站在路口，不知道该往什么方向。有个人出现了，恍惚间，像是斯塔克先生。你急忙走上前，想要说点什么。那人转过来，轮廓像极了他，却年轻得多。  
“啊，彼得。”这人轻轻叫你的名字，声音甜丝丝的。他笑起来也像斯塔克，像是蛋糕房里铺散的香味，你忍不住一直嗅、一直嗅。  
他的笑就没有停过：“老天，彼得，你喝得太醉了。你还认识我吗？”  
你想自己应该是不认识的。  
“我是安东尼，你实习项目的学长。”他吮吻你的嘴唇时，从齿缝里溜出这个名字。  
天呐，这是上天给的补偿吗？

你上次见到托尼这么生气，还是因为你劈开了一艘载满了人的船。  
“彼得。”他叫了你的名字，非常生硬。你知道他有话要说，不是那种“MIT的功课怎么样老实说我其实没怎么认真做过”闲聊。  
他皱着眉看着你，仿佛在斟酌词句，这可有点罕见。因为他总是想到什么就说了，因为他的性格，也因为他的脑子总是转得很快。假如有什么事需要他停下来、想一想才能说出口，那件事应当很严重了。气氛凝滞的时候，你在心里猜测他为什么生气，你的任务一直完成得很好，进入大学以后也不再莽撞行事，功课也相当不错。  
“你——”他开口，又闭上。他在房间里来回走动，几乎要把地板踩出一道沟。“你——彼得，我不知道你……你想好了吗？你想好后果了吗？”  
心脏上的蛛网一瞬间收到了最紧，你要喘不过气了。你忘了呼吸，不知道自己能说什么。“我、我……”  
“听我说，彼得，这条路很艰难。也许它看起来明朗得很，和别的道路无异。但你一定要清楚，那只是看起来。它实际会非常艰难。”他一刻也没有停下脚步，仿佛不走着就无法说出口，他在说这些话的时候没有看着你。  
你几乎要晕倒在他的工作室里了。  
“斯塔克先生，我——”  
“你真的——喜欢男人？”他停下了，难以置信地看了你一眼，“认真点回答我，想清楚再说。这不是什么值得夸耀的潮流。”  
你向后跌坐在转椅里。  
他站在不远处，却非常遥远。你不能控制自己，你又像个孩子一样，在他面前掉下了眼泪。你转过去，转到另一边，听见他向你靠近。  
“哦，老天，我真的——我真的不太擅长这种事。”他站在你背后，张开双臂，搂住转椅里的你，“我觉得我们还没到这份上，但——好吧，有的时候我们可以，暂时到这份上。”  
你哭得厉害。  
这太糟糕了。  
他知道了一切，但是绝口不提他自己。  
你知道自己不该哭的，因为你一直不敢奢望。但你受伤了，自愈需要时间。  
“睡衣宝宝，好吧，可以。如果你打算继续和这个人约会，我会帮你。好吗？我帮你面对。真不敢相信我竟然这么说了。”  
“谁？”你意识到这中间有误会，你擦干眼泪，仰着头瞪着他。即便是这种奇怪的角度，他也那么迷人。他困惑地打量你，手指在你脸上轻柔地滑过，擦掉那些潮湿的痕迹：“哦，你的那个前辈，实验室里的小混蛋，我想我可以暂时不让教授开除他。”  
“什么？我不喜欢他？我喝多了而已！”你猛地站起来，为自己辩解。紧接着，你张大了嘴，露出和托尼一样傻乎乎的表情，你们面面相觑，陷入沉默。  
“你看见了？”你尖叫，“你在舞会上？”  
他羞愤地转过身：“是不是到午餐时间了？叫份披萨吧，今天我不想做饭。”

极少数时候，你痛恨托尼，不是因为他让你沉迷，而是他极偶尔的时候，会给你一种错觉，好像他也爱着你。  
他爱你，你当然知道。他把你当作另一个托尼，一个年轻的托尼。你和他之间没有血缘关系，但他就是把你当作儿子在养。但那不是你要的爱，你要的爱不是两个人躺在一张床的两个被窝里，他像是给孩子讲睡前故事一样给你讲量子力学。你要他像你一样，见到你就指尖发麻，双腿无力；望着你的眼睛就如同被喝了迷情剂，需要用尽全身力气才能阻止自己亲吻你；手指擦过你的肩膀时想的并不是哥俩好的温馨拥抱，而是怎么脱下你的连帽衫，用唇舌把你的血液都蒸腾掉。  
当你成年了，你会找准时机开玩笑，“我真是太爱你了，如果你脸上没有这些胡子，我可能现在就要吻你了。”托尼露出一刹那的惊慌，抬手抚摸自己的胡子。你刻意大笑，仰头喝下半杯香槟，放下杯子的瞬间看见他的目光——烈火般灼热。  
如果那不是托尼·斯塔克，你会被这目光引诱，靠过去，让他衔住你的嘴唇，让他抚摸你的脊背和更下面的地方，然后让他就在这张柔软的真皮沙发上对你做尽他热辣视线里藏着的那些事。但如果那不是托尼·斯塔克，你连这杯香槟都不会喝。

“斯塔克先生？”  
“什么？”  
“——没什么。”  
你没有问，他为什么这么看你，也没有问自己是否看错。  
你想，你看错了。  
那时你还年少。


End file.
